The Lost Kingdom CH1
by Tepper
Summary: A parody on LoTR the second journey of Frodo


The Lost Kingdom  
  
After Frodo his journey to recover and destroy the ring in Mordor he returned home. Although he didn't have had the rest he needed so badly. At his arrival some strange looking elf asked him if he could go on another journey to find the lost kingdom of elves and orks. This kingdom was, a long time ago, a place where orks and elves lived together in peace. The elf wanted Frodo to find it and make sure the elves and orks could live for the good of life again. Frodo couldn't resist and accepted to leave the Shire the very next morning on his journey out of Middle Earth.  
  
Chapter 1 'The road to the Coast of happiness'  
  
The next morning Frodo was all packed and about to leave, when suddenly Sam stepped in. "Where are you going mister Frodo?" he asked. "You can't go with me this time Sam" he answered. "But mister Frodo we're a team, we've ." "I said no Sam this is something I have to do alone." Frodo interrupted. "But we've been through so much together" he tried once more. "Can I at least no were your journey is going this time?" he almost begged. "First to the coast of happiness" he said smiling "than to cross the sea of bad luck to get to eastern earth" he said with a strange grin on his face "and there...there I'll search for the lost kingdom of elves and orks" Sam looked kind of scared. "Let me at least come with you to the coast of happiness" he said. "To make sure no harm comes over you before you even get to Eastern Earth" Frodo kept quiet and Sam asked again. "Ok but only to the coast op happiness" Frodo said.  
"Sam hurry up" Frodo whispered. "We need to leave before light" impatiently he was waiting for the door of Sam's house as Sam was still packing some stuff. "I am coming, hold your horses" Sam said. He almost ran outside to Frodo "come on we need to head south before we go east to the coast of happiness" Frodo said. "How long is it to the coast of happiness?" he asked. "Its two days south and than four days east if we keep the pace up" Frodo answered, and they started to walk to the edge of the city. Quietly the sneak round the houses because they couldn't stand facing someone now. When they we're about to leave the Shire behind somebody came running to them. "HIDE" Frodo whispered. They ran behind a tree and duck. "Has he seen us?" Sam asked "That's a good question" a loud voice shouted from behind the little Hobbits. They turned around and saw a black figure of a person about five meters away. They couldn't see his face because it was to dark but Frodo reconized they voice of the speaker. But he didn't know who he was. He looked at Sam, and he looked very scared and couldn't pull his eyes of this strange man as his mouth went open wider and wider. Suddenly Sam stepped up and draw his sword "Who are you?" he asked with total fear in his voice. "Tell us who you are or I will stab you down like a butcher does with pigs" he shouted. The man slowly stepped forward and as he stepped in to the light his face was shown. "I thought I recognized your voice, but I didn't know who it was" Frodo said. "Frodo my friend, what brings you to the southern edge of the Shire?" the man asked. "you just got back from Mordor, where are you going this time?" and he looked at Frodo, Sam was all surprised and before Frodo could even try to answer the question he stepped up and asked Frodo "Do you know this man?" the man laughed and said "Does he knows me?" and smiled as he turned to Sam "that's a good one mate, I am a old friend of Frodo" he said. "Yes we met when I was a little boy" Frodo said. "And since than we had so much fun together" the man said. "and we always been friends" Frodo completed. "And does this strange wears a name?" Sam asked. "My name is Gliegar" the man said. "Gliegar, what brings you here?" Frodo asked. "I've been told you are heading for Eastern Earth. Is this right Frodo?" he said. "Yes, I have been asked to find the lost kingdom of elves and orks" he answered. "And you two are going all alone?" Gliegar asked. "No, Sam is coming with me to the coast of happiness and from there out I am travelling all alone" Frodo said. "But Frodo of all Hobbits I know you should be wise enough to not go alone to Eastern Earth." Gliegar spoke. "Let me, and your friend here, come with you on your trip, only for protection of course" he said "I don't know Gliegar, I am supposed to do this one on my own" Frodo said. "No help what so ever" Gliegar laughed loudly again. "Fordo, Frodo. Only a fool obeys an order to go all alone to Eastern Earth. And are you a fool Frodo?" "No, I am not a fool last time I checked thank you" "Well let us come with you than, we won't be in your way will we my little friend" he asked Sam. "No that's what I've been telling him but he wouldn't listen" Sam said "Ok enough you guys can come along, happy now? Come on we have to get moving we need to be far out when the sun rises to the sky. At light fall we have to reach Bragon" Frodo said. "Climb on the back of my horse little Hobbits and we'll ride to Bragon" Gliegar spoke.  
The wall of light reached the town of Bragon, and the people who were so fast a sleep a few hours ago woke up to look in the bright light of the sun. As the people were eating there breakfast Gliegar, Frodo and Sam reached the town. Gliegar knocked on the wooden gates of the town. A small hatch opened and a face was shown. "What brings you here stranger?" a mighty force barked. "Me and my little friends here want to buy some supplies for our journey to the south" Gliegar said while he stepped back to show the man Fordo and Sam as if they weren't living, but just were some packages. "You may enter, but you have to register on the office of Gloar son of Magloar emperor of Bragon and Shali" the man said. And the gates opened. Frodo, Sam and Gliegar walked to were the finger of the man pointed. The knocked on the door and stepped in. "Welcome strangers, please tell me your names and reason of arrival" a long man sitting behind a desk didn't bother to look up. "I am Gliegar, this is Frodo and that's Sam" Gliegar said to the man. The man looked at the paper on his desk and words appeared. "And what is your reason of arrival?" he asked. "To buy some supplies for our journey to the south" Gliegar said. "Ok, you can stay till night fall than you will be asked to leave, when you won't leave you'll be thrown in prison" the man said. They stepped out of the office of Gloar and Gliegar said "You two catch some sleep, I will buy what we need to get to the coast of happiness" and he walked away.  
Frodo opened his eyes and saw Sam's face near to his. "Welcome back mister Frodo" Sam said. "I have made some food" and he pointed on a small table at the other end of the room. "Thanks Sam" Fordo said. After there meal they went down, they had booked a room for the day in 'Bragon Well In'. They took a table near the window so they could see if Gliegar was done yet. The big door of the hotel opened and a small person stepped in. It was a Hobbit, a female Hobbit. Sam looked surprised that there was a Hobbit here, in Brogan. He turned back to Frodo and said "What do you think a Hobbit is doing here?" Frodo didn't respond he only could stare to the Hobbit. He followed her with his eyes. She ordered something at the bar and looked around for a table. She walked in there direction, she stopped at there table. "Can I sit with you guys, all the other table's are taken" she asked. "I don't mind" Sam said "And you mister?" she asked. "Wha.what. o sorry, what did you say?" Frodo said. "Do you mind if I sit here because all the other tables are taken" she said again. "Yeah, I don't mind. Go ahead" Frodo said. She took a seat next to Frodo, her drink arrived. "So what brings you here ma'am?" Sam asked. She looked up to Sam and smiled "Curiosity kills you know" she said. "Sorry, I didn't want to sound rude" Sam said. "No problem, I am here because I am on my way to the Shire" she said. Frodo only could look at his feet and didn't say a word in the whole conversation. The door opened again and a big man entered. He looked around and walked up to Frodo and Sam. "You two have to leave now, your friend is waiting at the Southern Gate" the man said. "Can't we finish our drinks?" Sam asked kind of angry. "You know the rules little Hobbit, hurry up" the man said and he went out through the door. They said goodbye to the female Hobbit and left.  
Gliegar was already waiting at the Southern Gate. They still had to go south to Shali. Here they will stay for the night and than go east to the coast of happiness. After a walk of 3 hours they decided to take a food brake because Sam was hungry. They just sat down when someone came up to them. It was the female Hobbit of the In. "Hello again" she said. "Hi, what are you doing here? I thought you said you were going to the Shire?" Sam said. "Yes I was about to go to the Shire but I just couldn't." she said. "Why not what's wrong with the Shire?" Sam asked. "Well, I was on my way to meet Frodo Baggings. I met him before he went to Mordor and I fell in love with him." She said. "And in the in a looked at your friend and he reminded me of Frodo somehow" Sam laughed "Why are you laughing?" she asked. "Well, of course he reminded you of Frodo, he is Frodo!" Sam said. Frodo crawled from behind a tree, "Hi Anna, how are you doing?" Frodo said with a voice fled of love. "Frodo, Why didn't you said anything in the in?" she asked. "I was shy, I couldn't speak, and I fell in love all over again. It was your fault, you're just too beautiful" Fordo said. "I thought I knew you guys from something" she said and turned to Sam. "And you must be Samwise" she said. "Yes I am" Sam said. "Where are you guys going?" Anna asked. "We're heading for Eastern Earth, and we going to try to find the Lost Kingdom of Orks and Elves" Frodo said in one breath. "And who is that?" She asked while pointing on Gliegar who hadn't said anything since Anna joined the group. "That's an old friend of mine, his name is Gliegar" Frodo said. "Do you want some food?" Sam asked. "Yes that would be nice" Anna said.  
Frodo went to the woods to piss. Anna sneaked away and followed him. They met when Frodo was half way back. She stopped him and kissed him. "Frodo I love you, I want to be on your side for ever" she said. "Please don't leave me again" Frodo looked a bit surprised as well as pleased. "I love you too Anna" he said and they French kissed each other. They went back to Sam and Gliegar. They were all set to leave and than Sam said "So where are you going now Anna?" Anna opened her mouth but Frodo quickly said. "She is coming with us." And he took her hand. There was no word said the whole way to Shali. Sam looked mad, and Frodo was holding hands with Anna. Gliegar still hadn't said a thing since Anna joined the group. The reached the gates of Shali, this was a much friendlier town than Brogan. The gates were open to receive whoever wanted to come on over. First they went to search for a place to sleep. Gliegar dragged Frodo to a more private part while he said loudly "Can I speak with you, in private?" Frodo was surprised. "Stay here, don't go out" Gliegar began. "I don't trust the people here" he looked over his shoulder and said "and watch out with Anna" Frodo looked him in the eyes and said "You don't trust her?" Gliegar looked seriously mad "No I don't" he said. And he left. Frodo went back to Anna and Sam. They went in the hotel and asked for a room with 4 beds. They went up to the room put there stuff down and Sam said "Shall we go have a drink?" Anna jumped up "I can surely use one" she said. So they went down, searched a table and ordered a drink. They talked about the quest that is lying before them. And Frodo had to tell what had been doing. When darkness arrived the door of the little pub opened and Gliegar stepped in. He looked around searching Frodo and Sam. He saw them and he walked to the bar. There he ordered a drink for him self and walked up to them. "Everything is set for tomorrow, we'll leave a t dawn" he said. And took a chair and sat down. That night they went to bed late and slept like little babies. The next morning they went to the western gates of Shali. We're everything they needed was stored. "Here begins a whole new quest" Gliegar said. "What do you mean?" Sam asked. "Well, the eastern route is far more dangerous than the southern." Gliegar said. "But we have to go east right?" Anna asked. "Yes, of course because the coast of happiness is on the east side of middle earth." Frodo said. He took out a map and pointed to the end of a red line. "The red is what we have walked so far. And the blue as what we have to walk." Frodo said. They took the supplies and went to the east part of Shali.  
They were well under way when they reached a cliff. The cliff was about 30 meters deep and as width as the eye could see. "There is a bridge not far from here" Gliegar said. So they walked to the north to find the bridge the needed. After a walk of ten minutes they saw the bridge. But when they arrived there it didn't helped them. "Oh no the bridge is damaged" Anna said. "We can't pass here" Sam said. "Gliegar, do you know something?" Frodo asked. "Yes, but this is a much more dangerous route and it will take us a day extra." Gliegar said. "That's too bad, but we have to pass" Frodo said. "Ok follow me and watch were you put your feet." Gliegar said. So they followed Gliegar. They had walked about ten minutes when Gliegar stopped. "What are you waiting for?" Anna said. "We are going down here" Gliegar said. "What? Where? How?" Sam said. "Were going down here." Gliegar said slowly. "But how?" Frodo asked. "Were are going to jump on this edge and than we have to walk over the edge until we reach a path that goes down." Gliegar said. "But that damn dangerous" Sam said. "But we have to Sam, you can stay here but I am going." Frodo said while he stepped to the edge. He looked down walked a bit back ran to the edge jumped. "NO! Frodo don't" Anna screamed. He landed on the edge Gliegar pointed out. "Come on Sam it isn't that hard." He yelled. "Sam took a big run jumped and landed next to Fordo. "After you Anna" Gliegar said. "But. but I can't" She said. "Course you can Frodo could, Sam succeeded. What is holding you back" Gliegar said. "I had a dream last night. In that dream I jumped over and edge and fall, deeper and deeper. But I never will see the ground" Anna said. "And I got this feeling this is the same edge as in my dream" she said. "What are you guys waiting for?" Frodo asked. Anna pulled up her dress. Frodo and Sam were ready to catch her. She ran to the edge and jumped. Frodo took her left hand and Sam her right. She hit the wall of stone and Sam and Frodo tried to pull her in. "Pull me in, please pull me in" Anna screamed. Anna's hand was slipping through Sam's fingers and he had to let go. Now she only was hanging on Frodo. And Frodo couldn't hold on long. She was slipping away slowly. "Don't let me fall Frodo" she begged. Fordo was holding her on her gloves. But the glove was coming of her hand. "I won't let you go, never!" Frodo said. But she was slipping away slowly and Sam was still trying to catch her other hand again. And than the glove came of and Anna fell. "No!" Frodo yelled. Anna was screaming "Help me!" and Frodo was about to jump after her with tears in his eyes. But Sam just could hold him back. Frodo couldn't watch her hit the ground and turned away. The next second Gliegar stood next to them. He threw his arm around Frodo. "She was a good person." he said. "She didn't deserve to find the death like this" and he looked Frodo in his wet eyes. "Or like my people say, Hala ma dit seh beth" Frodo looked in Gliegar his eyes "what the fuck does that mean?" Gliegar looked up to the sky "Pain for me is pain for god" he said. "What does that help?" Frodo asked. Gliegar tore is eyes of the sky "This means that good relieves you of your pain" he yelled. "You're a Hobbit you should know this kind of things, you that care about everything that grows" he screamed in Frodo his ears. Frodo knew that his kind of people are always bad tempered when it comes on negative talk about god. "Sorry, but I don't want your kind of talk at the moment, lets head on that's the best thing we can do I guess" Frodo said. Gliegar said something so soft Frodo couldn't hear him. Although he heard something like 'Sins, nothing more than sins. Forgive him god he doesn't know better' He was quite sure that Gliegar didn't want to speak the rest of the way to the coast of the happiness, but he didn't mind. He didn't feel like talking anyway.  
Two days later they reached the Coast of Happiness, they didn't speak a word more than yes or no to Sam his questions. Frodo felt much worse and really started to miss Anna. But Gliegar got in a bit better mood when he saw the sea. Both looked at each other and Gliegar said "Lets forget it, ok?" and he looked at Frodo "Ok" Frodo said. 


End file.
